Rules for Music and Love
by geekchic8428
Summary: Luke, the sports, dancing, cocky boy. Taylor, the down to Earth, smart, fiercely brave when it comes to music, almost geeky girl. When Taylor starts to attend Luke's school, what will Luke do? Especially, after her music lesson. How will the Rosses take to a new face around town? How will the school take to her? One thing's for sure though. Things'll change. Rated T just in case.
1. Music Class

"HiYa! My name's Taylor. Taylor Rosette." I said as I walked into the class. The teacher was looking at me strangely. After a few minutes, the teacher finally introduced me, again. You know? 'Cause I already did.  
"Alright Class! This is Taylor. I'm sure you will make her feel right at home. Just take a seat anywhere." She told me. Then, she looked down and smiled at me strangely for a second. I'm sure if you blinked you would miss it.  
"Ok, Thank you." I was just about to sit when some guy fell out of his chair right in front of me.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, concern lacing in my voice.  
"Psssshh. What? Yea. I'm…I'm fine. Psssshh, yea…" he said, trying to regain confidence. He had curly black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and freckles.  
"Ok." Then I walked to the only empty seat in the back.

* * *

I walked to all my classes, knowing that all the kids were looking at me. Some blonde girl came up to me.  
"Hi! I'm in the 7th grade. But you have some serious style. I mean I didn't even know that people could make the color white look good. Plus-" she whispered this part. "It's after Labor Day."  
"Eh, to me. That's just a time limit for clothes or style. And as a fellow fashionista you should know there is no time limit for style."  
"To True. Could you come over today? I have a few white things. Could you show me how to wear them fashionable after Labor Day?"  
"Sure. I'm Taylor. Taylor Rosette."  
"I'm Emma Ross. If you were in my grade we could be total bffl's. Anyway. Gotta go. Class." Hmmmm...She seems nice. Maybe a little ditzy but still class do I have next? Music! Yes! I love Music.  
"Ok, class. We're going to be singing Amazing grace. Get out your books." The teacher had such a dull and boring tone. She made music sound so boring. But it wasn't. I raised my hand.  
"Yes, Ms.?" She asked, politely but annoyed at the same time.  
"Rosette. I was wondering why you don't sound excited. Music is a way to let everything loose. Everything that's all cooped up inside you. It's an outlet. It comes in different ways." I said, passionately.  
"And you're an expert?" She said, very annoyed.  
"Well. No. But you don't have to be an expert. From my point of view. Everyone's an expert at music. It's a way to express yourself. If you can do that. Then you'd get an 'A' in my class."  
"Well, if you know so much, Ms. Rosette. Then why don't you teach this class." She said with a smirk, obviously thinking she won.  
"Ok! First! You have to sound like you enjoy it! Like this! Look, um...I'm sorry I don't know your name."  
"Dave." He said.  
"Ok. Dave could ya give me a beat?" I asked. He started playing the drums.  
"Ok. Now. Can I have a mic?" I asked, politely. They handed me a mic. So I started singing-  
_Music isn't as boring as she makes it out to be.  
It's a way to express yourself. It's as easy as one two three.  
To lose yourself in the music.  
Let it take you where it wants to go.  
Follow the beat of your heart.  
then to me, you've got music smarts  
Some people may need more help following their hearts than others  
Some it comes naturally from their dads or mothers  
You can never truly fail music  
it's an opion class.  
Not like science when you get a bad grade 'cuase you broke a glass.  
So listen to me.  
And I'll teach you it really is as easy as one, two, three._

I smiled as I finished. Everyone started clapping.


	2. Friendship

**A/N:Okay, I am really really sorry. I have been so busy with school annnnnddd writer's block so. I still have writer's block. So any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Tell what you think I should do with this. I like it, sorta. I just have NO ideas for it. By the way. The song is completely mine. I made it up. Okay. Hope you like it! So sorry I didn't update it.**

**eastern-tennis1621: **Thanks! Like I said, so sorry bout long wait for update. Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**Guest: **Thanks! Sorry bout long update. Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**Guest(Drawerfan):** Yeah, it sure took a lot of courage. But she's extremely passionate about music and will stand up against anyone to defend the art. Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**Chica13: **Okay, I changed the summary a bit, hope it makes more sense. Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

**xx2cute2b4forgottenxx:** I'm super glad you liked it. Thank you for saying that! It made my day! Hope you like the chapter. Peace Out!

* * *

The last bell just rang. So I went to find Emma because she never told me where she lived.

"You look lost." He said. I turned around to see the guy who fell out of his chair. He was leaning against the door frame. He saw me and fell, again. This guy really needs to learn balance.

"I'm not lost. Confused and curious, maybe. But not lost."

"Well. Is there anything I can help with?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know where a girl named Emma lives? Blonde hair. Seventh grader. Medium height. Loves fashion?" I asked. As soon as I did, he took off.

"Well…that didn't go very well." I said, as I walked around the school. Of course, being me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I ran right into some kid. He looked like a fifth grader, I believe he was Indian.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I apologized.

"No, No. do not fret the fault is mine. Ravi Ross, pleased to meet you." He said, as he extended his hand out.

"Like wise. Taylor Rosette." I said shaking his hand.

"Wait! Like Emma Ross? Do you know where I could find her?" I asked.

"Yes, you see she would be my sister. So, if you would just follow me. I am sure I could show you the way." He answered, politely. I wonder if he's always polite?

"Thank you so much."

So we rode on the bus home and stopped at this Penthouse thing? I don't really know what it was. All I knew was that they are so loaded. Back home, if anyone lived in a condo, they were rich. So WOW! Seriously?! Sweet… Ravi forgot his lunch box on the bus, so while I waited for him, I went up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name's Taylor, Taylor Rosette. I came with Ravi Ross? I'm looking for Emma Ross?"

"Hi, my name's Tony, the door man. Check out my epaulets!" He said, pointing to something on his shoulders.

"They're nice?" I said, still confused.

"Okay, Taylor. No worries I was successful in wrestling with a bus hobo for my lunch box. Now I can show you the way." Ravi said, finally back. His hair and clothes looking all disheveled.

"Great!" I was very excited to see what kind of place the Ross' lived in. They are so rich, no doubt in my mind. Ravi pushed the elevator button. The ride up was silent. When we finally arrived at their level fighting could be heard. I looked around and knew that this house cost more than everything my whole family owns put together times like 10.

"Woah..." I breathed out.

"This is where you live?" I said, amazed. Ravi nodded. Then a medium-sized girl with very red hair came out.

"Ravi! Where have you been? Why didn't you come home with Emma and Luke?" the girl said, worried.

"Sorry, Jessie. I was showing Taylor the way home. She has come to see Emma." Ravi replied, very calmly. It was then that 'Jessie' noticed me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jessie, the nanny." She said, awkwardly.

"HiYa!" I said, completely ignoring her awkwardness.

"I'm guessing you're here to see Emma? EMMA!" She yelled. Emma came down the never ending stairs with an annoyed look on her face. I smiled inwardly at the reaction.

"What, Jessie?"

"Oh, hey, Taylor." She smiled, obviously pleased that I came.

"Just ignore Luke. I do." She said as she led me up the stairs. There were so many!

"I hate stairs." I grumbled all the way up.

"What was that?" She said, the corner of her lips lifted up, in a smiling or smirking way. I couldn't tell. I was silently grumbling the whole way up.

"Okay, so this is my room." She said, proudly. Except, it wasn't a room. I was a small house! It was HUGE! My mouth fell open in awe.

"This is my closet. This is the dress area. Skirt area. Shirt area. Shoe area. Pants area. Purse area. Jewelry area. Hat area. Miscellaneous area. Jacket area. Beauty, so like make-up, brushes, etc. area." She said, proudly once more. She beamed at my shocked face.

"I-I-I...It's-It's...W-W-Wow...T-T-This..." I spluttered.

"Yeah, I know." She said, knowingly.

* * *

It was an hour after and we had two outfits done out with white. They were pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I was laying out the third one, while Emma was talking to Jesse when I heard music. I wondered around following the sound of the music. I was led into a giant entertainment room, where the boy that kept falling was dancing! Not only gracefully but amazingly.

"That's awesome." I breathed. He looked at me and turned off the music.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Don't mind me I just heard music and was drawn. I'll-I''ll just go." I turned to leave. The boy caught my wrist lightly.

"What's your rush?" He said, flashing a charming smile.

"Name's Luke Ross." He said, smoothly.

"Taylor Rosette." I extended my hand and we shook each other's hands.

"You've got some awesome moves." I complimented.

"Thanks. I heard about your little speech in music. It took guts." He returned the compliment.

"So we both love music?" I said, while he nodded.

"Ross, I believe this is the start pf a beautiful friendship."

"Couldn't agree more Rosette."


	3. New People and Enjoying Friends

_**A/N:Okay, so I got the inspiration for this from the episode about a week ago(Teacher's Pest). I know this is kinda OOC but bear with me. I know this chapter is kinda out there with the rest of my chapters but it shows how close Luke and Taylor have gotten as friends. I really want to stress the word friends, in case you didn't notice. I promise they will turn into a couple but I want it to grow. I don't want to rush them. I'm super sorry about the slow update. But it was faster than the last. Anyway I'm also sorry if you don't like the slow pace. I have kinda lost interest in Luke so I'm trying to rekindle the flame...**_  
_**Also, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I love the people who follow and those who favorite. But the reviews are what tell me if I should continue this or not. Please give me your advice in the review along with what you think about the chapter. I've introduced a new character. Please give me feed back and tell me what you imagine Taylor to look like.**_

_**I don't own Jessie or Love the Way You Lie.**_

**Eastern-tennis1621: **I am so incredibly glad that you think so. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you like the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW! Peace Out!

**Xx2cute2b4gottenxx:** Thank you for calling my work epic that put a huge smile on my face for the whole day when I read that. Thanks for the review. Thanks for calling the chapter awesome. Hope you like the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW! Peace Out!

**Guest:** Thank you for reviewing and saying this was so good. It was something that I kept in mind while writing this. Hope you like the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW! Peace Out!

**Guest(BunnyHasMustache): **Of course you can say how much you like. In fact, please do! This review kept a smile on my face the whole day, too. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW! Peace Out!

**Bieleber101: **Thank you for saying that my story was awesome! That means so much! Thanks for saying this story'll be a big hit! This review made me smile so much! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the chapter. Please remember to REVIEW! Peace Out!

* * *

"He color coordinated my closet!" Luke complained to me at school. He was telling me how awful a roommate Ravi was.

"He's trying to be nice to you. He just trying to help." I tried reasoning.

"Then he can lave me alone." Luke retorted.

"He's being nice. Trust me with you it's hard." I said, only half joking.

"You do! And you don't get on my nerves either! Not as much as he does! He found clothes I didn't even know I had! He's ruining the way I organize things!" He said, throwing his arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"You don't organize things." I said, chuckling and shaking my head softly.

"EXACTLY!" He said, frustrated.

"Why can't you just be my roommate?" He asked, desperately.

"Trust me, I would if I could. But I can't so I won't. Besides, I doubt Jessie would be okay with me in there." I said, actually considering what it would be like if I did live with the Rosses.

"Jessie loves you." He reassured me.

"Yeah. Still. No way we could swing that. Now back to the main problem here. Ravi. What happened?"

"Him and Mrs. Kipling had a falling out. They got in some fight."

"Well, there's your answer, Luke."

"What?" Luke asked me, completely oblivious.

"You're so dense sometimes." I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, the answer is to get Ravi and Mrs. Kipling back together."

"How do I do that?" He asked, confused.

"Luke!" I said, exasperated.

"What?" He said, confused again.

"I can't come up with everything! You gotta add something too!" I explained.

"Okay, what?"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" I said, storming off. Then I ran into a tall, lanky, dirty blonde boy. My books were knocked down by surprise and he bent down to take them.

"Here." The boy said, as he handed me my book. His voice wasn't very deep, but had a calming yet loud sense to it.

"Thanks." I said, meeting his eyes. They were an ice blue.

"My name's Taylor Rosette." I said, trying to balance my books and extend my hand at the same time. The mystery guy caught my books before they fell.

"Thank you. That's the second time you've saved my books. I owe ya one." I said, sincerely.

"Well, my name's Tyler. Tyler Sandle." He said, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Tyler." I said, smiling at him.

"I have Art next. What about you?" I asked, curious.

"Me too. How is it that I've never noticed you before?" He asked, astounded.

"Well, I'm absolutely horrid at art so I don't really...stand out in that class." I said as I fumbled with words.

"Don't say that. I can't imagine you being horrid at anything." I snorted but blushed none the less.

"Suit yourself. Find out the hard way." I said, shaking my head. We came to the art room.

"Hey, my partner is out today. Do you maybe want to sit with me?" He said as he stumbled.

"Sure, I usually sit by myself anyway." I said as we walked in.

* * *

"Okay, now that I've seen your art." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"It was awful, right?" I said, laughing lightly.

"No, no." He said as he snatched the picture I drew for the art assignment that was in my binder. He pointed to a dog I drew.

"See? This. This is an awesome bunny that's frightened." He said, tilting his head.

"It's a dog." I said, weakly.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" He said, frantically.

"It's fine. I guess it kinda does look like a bunny." I said as I started laughing. He soon joined me. That's how Luke found us, laughing our butts off.

"Woah, what'd I miss?" Luke said as he approached us.

"Oh, Tyler this is Luke. Luke, Tyler." I said after I finally stopped laughing.

"Hey, Luke. This girl sure is something." Tyler said, shaking his head.

"Don't I know it." Luke said, both of them smiling.

"Anyway, Tay you coming or what?" Luke said, getting closer to the door.

"Yeah, sure. Be right there." I said, as I waved him off.

"Bye, Tyler. I'll see ya later?" I asked, waving good-bye to Tyler.

"Definitely, Rosette." He said, giving me a crooked grin.

* * *

"Stay away from Tyler, Tay. Okay?" Luke said as we were coming into the building.

"What? No!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Please, Tay. Just stay away from him." Luke said, his eyes holding an emotion I didn't recognize.

"No, Luke. Why should I?" I asked, with bitterness coloring my tone.

"I get a bad a feeling about him."

"So? That isn't a good enough reason. Luke, we're best friends and we'll always be best friends. But you aren't in charge of life. I'm a big girl, I make my own decisions."

"I know that. But-" Luke started but I was quick to cut him off.

"But nothing, Luke. I'll hang out with whoever I want. The End." I said, forcefully. He sighed knowing he wouldn't win this battle.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?!" I said, frustrated to Emma. I was in Emma's room, sitting in one of her chairs. Luke was arguing with Ravi about something to do with _their_ room. Emma was laying across her bed.

"Trick question, he doesn't think." Emma said, throwing her brush up and down.

"Maybe he's jealous." Emma said, idly catching the brush. Emma sat up quickly, as though a sudden thought came to her. The brush came and hit her because she wasn't paying attention. She then squealed and her eyes lit up with delight.

"Maybe he _likes_ you." She said, her eyes brightening with every word.

"Course, he likes me. We're best friends." I said, slowly.

"No, Taylor. _Like likes_ you." Emma said, mimicking my tone.

"No offense, Em. But what wacky drugs are you on?" I said, looking at her like she was crazy. Honestly, she has to be. Me and Luke?

"Excuse me?" She said, taking offense. I went over and slung my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Em. But really? Me and Luke?" I asked her, making a face.

"Yeah! You guys are perfect for each other!"

"Whatever, Em. Keep dreaming." I said, hopping off her bed. I waved at her as I walked out the door. I started down the hall to the kitchen, then turned around to see if Ravi and Luke were done fighting. When I walked in, no one was there so I went over to Luke's cd player. I know what you're thinking, Luke having a cd player? Well, I made him keep it because I used it a lot. I pressed play and listened to the song. Love the Way You Lie. I loved this song. Without a second thought I started break dancing and singing the rap.

"I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe. I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight. As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight. High off of love, drunk from my hate. It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer. I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me. She f' hates me, and I love it." I rapped out, smiling and dancing. Doing two of the things I love. I faintly heard foot steps but that didn't matter. I was in my favorite place in the world. I only took recognition when the person's voice joined mine. I stopped to listen, but kept dancing.

"Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't. Come back, we're running right back, here we go again. It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind at his back. She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed. I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name. I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again. I guess I don't know my own strength." The voice rapped, perfectly. I quickly recognized the voice, Luke's.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie." I finished. He hit pause.

"I've never seen you dance like that." Luke said, amazed.

"You actually weren't supposed." I said, giving a small awkward chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad I did. That was amazing." He said, admiration in his tone.

"Thanks." I blushed at the compliment.

"Hey, I'm sorry about telling you to stay away from Tyler."

"It's cool." I said, waving his apology off.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to bother Bertram until he gets up and makes us food?" Luke said, his eyes holding mischief.

"I'm not really hungry. But I'll watch." I said, smiling.


End file.
